


Love To Hate

by jungle_ride



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Complicated Relationships, Explicit Language, Fanmix, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: A Franklin Clay/William Rouge fanmix, including cover art and individual song banner graphics. The fanmix centers set around Rouge making the decision to betray the team and cut a deal and the impact it has on their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



> I had an absolute blast making this fanmix and the accompanying graphics. I kept most of the songs/mix from Rouge’s POV as you mention he was one of your favorite characters. Also I found that his perspective was a lot more interesting to explore, trying to delve into the reasoning which lead up to his decision to cut the deal and turn his back on Clay etc. Finding songs to express that was a lot of fun. There are a few songs from Clay’s POV and some from both of their POV’s, as I felt this rounded the mix off nicely. Anyway I really hope you enjoy this. Happy listening!

 

**The Wicked Ones by 10 Years** _{Rouge's POV}_

 

****

**Sick and Tired by Default** _{Rouge's POV}_

 

****

**Death Trend Setta by Crossfade** _{Rouge's POV}_

 

****  

**Bad Blood by Bastille** _{Clay's POV}_

 

****

**Traitor by Flyleaf** _{Rouge's POV}_

 

****

**Seven Devils by Florence and The Machine** _{Rouge's POV}_

 

**The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars** _{Rouge & Clay's POV}_

 

****

**Somebody by Blue October** _{Rouge's POV}_

 

****

**Bitter Taste by Three Days Grace** _{Rouge & Clay's POV}_

 

****

**Traitor by Daughtry** _{Clay's POV}_

 

****

**James by Blue October** _{Rouge & Clay's POV}_

 

****

**Enemies by Shinedown** _{Clay's POV}_

 

**[{DOWNLOAD}](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g897m3f5jp1c31y/Love+To+Hate+You.zip) **


End file.
